The Martyr Is Meaningless
by WP
Summary: A new demon in the charmed ones life's posses a big threat. bigger than ever before.
1. Default Chapter

AN: hey, so this is yet another fic following on from the rest. U should read them before this one or  
else it probably wont make any sense. I no ur probably thinking y the hell would she do that?? But  
just bare with me.  
  
The Martyr is Meaningless  
  
  
These days go by like trucks and trains   
Some hit so hard you barely feel a thing   
Lights out right now back then and forevermore   
Lights out left now these robots marching   
To the nearest liquor store   
And what they say of the grass on the other sides true   
Too much time looking up is turning everything blue   
Including me - including you   
Including you   
These times count down like boats and planes   
Some wash away in undertow   
Some plummet down in flames   
Lights out right now back then and forevermore   
With sirens on this ambulance is racing to the west coast shore   
Too much time looking up's turning everything blue   
Including me, including the ocean, including you   
Feel the ocean blue   
Engulfing you   
I view the deep blue sea   
It's turning red right in front of me   
  
  
  
"Malachi, what are you scheming?" asked the young warlock.  
  
"A plan that will finally destroy the charmed ones for all eternity." He smiled wildly. "The evil beings  
before me had the wrong approach. They all focussed on the physical wounds they could impose on  
the charmed ones, but by getting rid of the weakest one, I can insure the death of the rest." He  
laughed and set about putting his plan into action.  
  
****  
  
A woman, a bar, a shot of vodka. The burning sensation finally made her feel warm again.   
  
Why was she here? Why was she doing this? She just felt so... Hollow.   
  
7 years wasted in one gulp, so she may as well go for another... and another.. 7 shots for 7 years, it  
seemed fair. But nothing was fair. Not in this life, not in her life.   
  
8 shots, now that was better. The numbness beginning to kick in.   
  
Another 3 shots, for her sisters this time.   
  
She had to leave. She stumbled to her car. She couldn't get her keys into the lock. Finally her vision  
cleared enough for her to unlock the car and dump herself in. Starting the engine she took off.  
  
Driving around the abandoned streets she felt herself sinking further. It was the undescribable pain  
from hard situations and terrifying aftermaths. Something she thought she had got over but was  
obviously wrong... so very wrong.  
  
How did she get here? One of the most picturesque sites in her world. Stopping the car she let her  
sighs ring victorious.   
  
The sudden depression had now tainted every part of her mind, body and soul.   
  
She stepped up to the edge of the bridge, looking out on the horizon she took a deep breath of night  
air.   
  
She stepped forward into her free fall. The moon above her, she felt a twinge in her cold heart. .She  
relaxed into her beautiful mistake as the end engulfed her. 


	2. Disbelief

Part 2  
  
It's just a matter of time  
That we all go away to a better place I'm told  
It all sounds well and fine  
But without you around I feel nothing but cold  
And I now have nothing  
But your heartbeat in my head  
And a photograph of my travelling friend  
And I became nothing when I found you were dead   
When I found out I'd never see you again  
  
Darryl knocked on the manor door. He took a deep breath trying in vain to prepare  
himself for what he had to do.   
  
Prue came to the door in her PJ's. "Hey Darryl." She let him in and closed the door,  
"What brings you by this early?"   
  
  
"Prue, I need you to get Piper, Phoebe and Glenn." He said, trying keeping his voice  
from quivering.  
  
Prue looked at Darryl confused, "EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled, not  
taking her eyes off of Darryl.  
  
Piper came in from the kitchen while a sleepy Phoebe and Glenn came down a few  
seconds later.  
  
"What's with all the yelling?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue looked around, "Where's Paige?"   
  
Everyone else frowned, "I thought she was with you, Glenn?"  
  
"No, she didn't come to bed last night. I didn't get in till about 1. I thought she was  
sleeping with one of you." He said with the worry evident on his face.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Darryl walked into the living room. "I think you should all sit  
down."  
  
They all done as he said with their faces full of fear.  
  
All of them had a feeling what he was going to say but they wouldn't believe, not till  
they knew.   
  
"I can't believe I have to say this. There was a young woman found in the bay this  
morning. It was Paige..."  
  
Phoebe burst into tears, this couldn't be happening, not again. Prue put her arms  
around Phoebe. She was in emotional shock. She couldn't feel.   
  
Glenn began to pace the living room. After a few seconds he slid down the wall and  
sobbed into his knees.  
  
Piper stood up, "It wasn't her. It couldn't have been. It's all just a mistake." She  
rambled.  
  
Darryl shook his head, "Piper, I'm so sorry. Someone had to identify the body... It was  
Paige. I saw her. Her car was abandoned at the top of the bridge."  
  
Tears spilled down Piper's face. "Your lying! You... You're not Darryl! This is just a  
demon. Paige is fine. We need to find out where he took her."  
  
Strong arm's turned Piper around and hugged her. She fought against him at first. She  
pounded his chest but he didn't let go. Glenn's pained sobs matching her's as she gave  
in to his embrace.  
  
Darryl let his cop demeanor down as he put his head in his hands. The scene in front of  
him mixed with the sight of Paige's dead body was just too much.   
  
Leo orbed into the living room ready for anything... anything but what he saw. His  
whole family sobbing. Almost his whole family. He could feel the unbearable pain from  
the manor.  
  
"What's wrong, what's happened?"   
  
Darryl seemed to b the only one to hear him. "Paige... she's dead."  
  
"How?" was all he could ask.  
  
Darryl swallowed hard. "She uh... she threw herself off of golden gate bridge late last  
night."  
  
Leo felt like someone had just punched him. Paige had killed herself? How was that  
even possible? All thoughts of a demon cover-up ran through his mind.  
  
"Darryl, have you made sure? It could be a demonic trick."  
  
Darryl was getting sick of being asked that. "I had to identify the body Leo, It wasn't  
nice... but it was her. Finger prints proved that. Her car was on the bridge. She had  
been drinking. A lot from what the blood tests showed."   
  
Leo began to blame himself. He should have known, should have sensed something was  
wrong!   
  
Darryl hugged Leo in an act of comfort for them both.   
  
Prue let Phoebe out of her arms and turned to Darryl, the determined look in her eyes.  
  
"I want to see her."   
  
"No, Prue, you don't." He said trying to convince her.  
  
"I told you I do! Now you can do that or I can orb there!"  
  
"I know your hurting and this is hard to believe but you don't want to see her! She isn't  
Paige. It's a body... a body that doesn't resemble what it should. She was in the bay for  
hours Prue. That mixed with the impact.. It's not Paige." He said sadly.  
  
Prue grabbed him by the shirt, "I want to see her!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Darryl went for his last resort, "You want to see her grey skin? The mass of bruises?  
The broken bones? The cuts?" He tried to erase the bitterness from his voice, "Keep the  
picture that's true of Paige in your head, not the lifeless body."   
  
Prue covered her mouth with her hand as Darryl's words... all of them, seemed to sink  
in. Paige had taken her own life and Prue would never get to feel that closeness with  
her. As her legs went weak, Leo held her close and they sank into the sofa. No one  
cared that they weren't holding who they should be, as long as they were comforting  
someone in their family.  
  
Piper felt the bile rising. She pushed away from a destroyed Glenn and ran for the  
kitchen. Lurched over the sink she emptied her stomach and then choked on the  
heaves of both sickness and sobbing.  
  
She stared out into the grey morning. The pain was back... It'd taken so long to get rid  
of and no it was back, lodged firmly in her soul. How would she live through this again?  
She barely lived through losing Prue, how could she live through losing Paige now?  
Paige was the main reason she lived though losing Prue. She had to teach Paige.   
  
Her mind walked in circles through all the questions until one stuck, 'why couldn't I  
help her?'   
  
********  
  
Malichi sat with a grin on his evil face. He had killed a charmed one. And there was no  
coming back from it. Any higher being had no control over what happened to the souls  
in hell. No matter how much good the charmed one produced it wouldn't make up for  
the fact she carried out a mortal sin. He continued to laugh at the thought of her  
burning in hell. Now the rest was easy... 


	3. Grief

Part 3  
  
Harder every time and it starts to show   
On my face and on my wall   
Where all her pictures fall.   
Getting over a three leaf clover, That I thought was four.   
It's just the same as before.   
  
  
3 days passed as one continual blur. Every second of it was too real, too emotional yet  
it was surreal and numb at the same time.  
  
Prue was dealing with everyone's grief but her own. She worried about her sisters, held  
them for hours but didn't give way to her own feelings.   
  
Piper had closed off and retracted to somewhere more protected. She had barely spoke  
to anyone. Leo was trying to understand but he was feeling so helpless.  
  
Phoebe was the only one who seemed to talk about how she was feeling. She and  
Glenn had been closer. He had packed his stuff, not wanting to intrude on the sisters  
the day Paige had died. Phoebe had convinced him not to leave so soon. Mainly because  
they thought there was a chance they could bring Paige back... Leo then had to tell  
them Paige couldn't be brought back by the elders because her soul wasn't in their  
possession.  
  
The grief was hard enough to handle but learning that their baby sister was in hell, was  
being tortured and whatever else, added so much more anger and pain.  
  
Prue had searched the book at least 8 times over for any sign of demon that drove  
someone to suicide. There was nothing. The only lead was a darklighter but the only  
one to fit that motive was 'disposed' if as the elders had put it.  
  
******  
  
Prue felt something snap inside of her as she watched the dirt follow her sister to a hole  
in the ground.   
  
She fell to knee's as her eyes fixed on the headstone - Paige Matthews 1976 - 2002  
Loved Sister and Soulmate. RIP  
  
Prue almost laughed at the words. RIP? She would never rest in peace, she would never  
rest. She'd feel but only pain.   
  
Prue even felt bitterness towards the name Matthews. She was a Halliwell, she was  
their family, she was their sister, that made her a Halliwell.   
  
Piper and Phoebe could barely register that Prue was settled infront of the headstone.  
They both began walking towards her when Glenn had stopped them Leaving Leo to  
lead them to the car he walked towards Prue. This was one of the most awkward  
situations he'd been in. Prue was the sister he'd barely bonded with, due to the fact she  
was dead.  
  
HE kneeled down beside her, completely aware of the coffin that would hold the  
beautiful face and body he had loved for 20 years. The thought brought a lump to his  
throat and the picture of grief on Prue's face brought tears to his already soaked eyes.   
  
"Prue? I think your sisters need you to go home with them." He said softly hoping to  
get her away from the grey cemetery.  
  
"Maybe she needs me, she's my sister too." She said quietly.  
  
'There's nothing you can do, she's not here." he reasoned.  
  
"She's not cause I failed. This is the closest thing I have to her."  
  
"What do you mean you failed?"  
  
"I'm her big sister. I'm meant to protect them. She's in hell cause I failed." She said  
still not taking her gaze from the grey stone.  
  
"Prue it wasn't down to you. It wasn't down to any of us. I don't understand why she...  
done what she done but I know she was happy to have found you. She loves you, Prue.  
She used you as her role model even before you came back." Glenn still couldn't get his  
tenses right. It was just too final.  
  
"She obviously wasn't happy with us. And she must have felt like she couldn't talk to  
us! If I hadn't of come back then maybe she'd still be here, she'd still be ok!" Prue said  
with voice becoming louder and emotion filled.  
  
"Would she? I know what happened when you came back. If you hadn't of orbed in  
when you did she would have died there and then without ever knowing you! All she's  
done is talk about you for the last month! She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for  
this." Glenn said as he took Prue's hands in his own.  
  
"I don't know what else to do." She said as her voice broke with sobs. "I just wanted to  
know my baby sister!"   
  
Glenn automatically put his arms around Prue. He felt weird. Paige was the only person  
he was ever able to talk to or comfort but here he was, trying to console her sister. He  
only had one bump left in his path now... trying to deal with his grief. His life with no  
Paige to hold and love. All he had of her was pictures and memories. So little for such a  
great person. 


	4. Another one bites the dust

AN: Sorry Kt but i got 3 for Piper and 1 for Phoebe.  
  
Part 4  
  
There came a time in my life,   
When everything seemed alright,   
But everything turned out wrong,   
And now I've got to carry on,   
Without you in my life,   
Sleep through the day into the night,   
Roll out of bed, what can be said?   
I'm living now but I feel dead.   
  
  
Malichi hovered above dark fog as he worked his power on the next weakest charmed  
one. He accessed her darkest moment. He chuckled to himself as he realised he had a  
wide selection of devastating memories.   
  
Oh now he had something that would definitely help his plan. She had tried to take her  
own life once, which meant she was a 'dead' cert. Pun intended. He brought her painful  
past back and he felt as the blackness consumed her.  
  
All he had to do now was sit back and watch as another charmed one is lost.  
  
******  
  
Piper stood in front of the stove. She carefully added ingredients to the pot.   
  
Leo entered the kitchen and went straight to his wife's side. "What are you making?" he  
asked softly. She hadn't yet acknowledged his presence.   
  
"keeping my hands busy." she said in the emotionless tone she seemed to have  
adopted.  
  
Leo reached out and placed his hand on her back only to have Piper shrug him off. He  
had severe deja vu to how she reacted when Prue died. It made sense that she would  
be hurting s much... In the same way as before but blaming him? Not again. Honestly  
he blamed his self but he always did when a charge was hurt.   
  
He couldn't stand being blanked from Piper anymore, "I'm going to keep busy myself.  
Call if you need me." He then orbed out and Piper let herself breathe.   
  
But it hurt. It hurt breathing, it hurt being in the same room as somebody else, it hurt  
just standing there.   
  
She felt so alone, so invisible.   
  
Everything was rushing around inside her head and she had no way of slowly them  
down... there was one way to make them stop.  
  
She took the BOS from the kitchen table where Prue had left it a couple of days ago  
and started to search through it. After a few minutes she came to what she was looking  
for - natural poison. She knew it would work, Prue had used it to get rid of a ghost.   
  
She quickly set about making and was lucky to get no interruptions. Her sisters were  
too busy dealing with themselfs to care about what she was doing.   
  
Staring at the red liquid she thought about why she was going to do this. Then it all  
came to her. The grief, the sadness, the loneliness. Over all the pain. She had to make  
it stop, once and for all.  
  
In one smooth gulp she drank the mix and stood there wide eyed before falling to the  
kitchen floor with a thud.  
  
******  
  
Prue and Phoebe decided to go and get Piper. This was no time for any of them to be  
alone. The only way to get through the lost would be together.  
  
It what both their worst nightmares come true when they saw Piper unconscious on the  
floor.   
  
Phoebe rushed forward and turned Piper over trying hard not to think about how limp  
she was. She prayed Piper had fainted from all the stress but she was proved wrong  
when she put her fingers to Piper's neck. Nothing.  
  
She looked up at her big sister, "She's dead." Was all she could managed before her  
voice was replaced with sobs.  
  
Prue couldn't hear Phoebe's voice she all ready knew. She could feel it.   
  
She backed away from her sisters until the wall stopped her. She sank down and hid  
behind her hands as she curled up in a ball. Refusing to look at the scene before her,  
she went to the only place left, her mind. 


	5. Not

Sorry whoever suggested I try slash but I'm not into that. Granted there's a lot of hugs  
and comforting in my fics but normally cause there's cause like death or big secrets.  
  
Part 5   
  
It breaks my heart it makes me sad   
To think of all the times we had   
You made me laugh and you make me cry   
And all that I can do is sigh, and wonder why   
How will I get through tomorrow   
If I can't make it through today?   
How will I get through tomorrow, when today is in my way?  
  
  
Phoebe's tear blurred vision finally caught sight of the glass with a tiny amount of red  
liquid in the bottom and the book of shadows. She realised what was happening and  
knew she could fix it.   
  
She calmed her trembling hands and started CPR on her big sister. With every  
compression her hope drained. She was ready to give up when she felt the twitch  
beneath her.   
  
Piper's coughing and heaved breaths made her incredibly relieved and angry at once.  
Piper had just attempted to take her own life? How was she meant to deal with that?   
  
She had no time for thinking yet, she had to make sure her middle sister was ok first.  
She sat Piper up and let her sister lean against her.  
  
"Deep breaths, honey." She gently ordered as she rubbed Piper's back.   
  
Phoebe then caught sight of Prue curled up in the corner. She could feel the last part of  
her heart break. She already knew Prue had shut herself off. This was too much for her  
to take as oldest.   
  
Piper looked up at Phoebe in realisation, "Pheebs... I. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"God Piper, I know this is hard, I know how much it hurts! I feel it too. But how dare  
you!? Haven't we been through enough without you trying to... to kill yourself as well!?  
Look what it's done! Look at Prue!" Phoebe shouted as she pointed towards her eldest  
sister.  
  
Piper's face crumpled when she saw Prue curled up, trembling with sobs. She crawled  
over and put her hand Prue's shoulder and leaned over to look Prue in the face.   
  
"Prue?" No response. "Sweetie, look at me?" She whispered. Still Prue didn't open her  
clenched eyes.  
  
Piper pulled her big sister up and held her head in front of her face. "Open your eyes,  
Prue." She said sternly.  
  
She slowly did as she was told and found herself looking into the eyes of Piper. Great,  
I'm even seeing ghosts now. She thought to herself.   
  
Piper knew what Prue was thinking, "trust them."  
  
Prue's eyes instantly filled with tears again. She let her forehead rest on Piper's.  
  
Phoebe watched the interaction then approached as put a comforting hand on both of  
her sister's back's.  
  
**********  
  
"So you're sure there was something else behind it?" Phoebe asked again.   
  
Piper was getting irritated, she had already told Phoebe there was something demonic  
behind it. "Yes, I felt like... like I did after Grams died. Think about it, Phoebe, First...  
she... kills... you know what I mean. Then I try to do the same but what I was feeling,  
it wasn't only my grief. And who out of all of us has come close to self dectructing!"   
  
Prue pulled Piper closer as she failed to even say Paige's name. "I checked the book,  
cover to cover, for hours. I found no demon that is possible of this."   
  
"Well, maybe it isn't in the book! Not every demon in the world can be in the book! I'm  
not making this up!" Piper said becoming more agitated by the second.  
  
Prue moved a stand of hair behind Piper's ear, "calm down, honey. You're right, not  
every demon can't be in the book. It sounds like he's bringing back your past emotions  
back to make you feel completely overwhelmed and lead to your own suicide." Prue  
said as she seemed to recover into her role as leader.  
  
Piper nodded and put her head on Prue's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, We should call Leo then and see what he knows." Phoebe said before she started  
yelling for Leo.   
  
Glenn came running down as Leo orbed in. He had been in his and Paige room having  
some alone time.  
  
"What's wrong?" They both asked the sisters at the same time.  
  
Prue would have laughed but this was no laughing day. "Leo, can you tell us anything  
on a demon or a warlock who brings past emotions back, in turn making the person kill  
themself?"  
  
"No, I thought about that the second I found out about Paige." He said sadly.   
  
"Leo, we know there is something not right about this. Piper felt it. So can you please  
check with the elders." Phoebe said as she was very down to business.  
  
Leo cast a worried glance at Piper then went over and kissed her before orbing out.   
  
Glenn sat down across from Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "You think a demon is behind all of  
this?"   
  
Piper nodded, "I just... um... tried to kill myself. It wasn't me, it wasn't just my grief  
that drove me to it. It was things from the past that I know I'm over."   
  
Glenn put his head in his hands. "Does that mean you can bring her back?"  
  
Phoebe got up and put her arm around Glenn, "We don't know. But if there's a way you  
know we'll try it."  
  
Leo orbed back in with a look they all knew - Demon Trouble. 


	6. Face Off

Part 6  
  
Why can't things be the way the used to be?   
Why can't I feel the way; I used to feel?   
Back in the days when it all worked out was it all in my mind?   
And now it won't come out when I don't think I'll get by   
When I feel that I need to cry   
It hurts me even more to think how it was before  
  
  
Malichi Relaxed in his 'throne'. He had taken out two charmed ones, or so he thought.  
So now the other two had no way to reconcile the power of three. They were easy  
picking. All he had to do was take them by surprise. Humming to himself he picked up  
his sword and blinked out.  
  
*******  
  
"The elder's have heard rumours of a warlock with the rare power to bring back  
emotions. He's kept to himself his whole existence. They think he was planning this for  
years and didn't want to earn himself a page in the book. He's a simple warlock with a  
strong power, all you need is the 'Power of Three' spell." Leo explained.  
  
"Do we have the power of three?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.   
  
Leo frowned, "yes, Prue is still a witch she just has some extra abilities now."   
  
"Will killing him reverse what he's done?" Piper asked not sure if she wanted to hear  
the answer.   
  
Leo sighed, "I don't know."  
  
Prue cleared her throat. "Glenn, you have to stay out of the way for a bit."   
  
"No, Prue, I have to be here. Incase... you get her back."  
  
"Prue's right. Paige would never forgive us if we let you get hurt." Piper said flinching  
as she said her baby sisters name. She saw Glenn was about to argue again. "Glenn,  
will you go to P£ and make sure everything is ok there? We'll call you the second we  
vanquish him."  
  
Glenn let his shoulders slump. "Ok, but please call me the second you know  
something."  
  
They each nodded again and pulled him into a group hug before he left.  
  
Prue instantly took charge. Focussing on the warlock let them put their grief to the  
back of their minds.  
  
"Ok, we need to come up with a summoning spell for the warlock."   
  
Piper and Phoebe followed Prue as she started towards the kitchen.  
  
Just beyond the foyer, Malichi blinked in carrying a scary looking sword. He almost  
dropped it when he saw 3 charmed ones before him. He hesitantly lashed out with his  
sword.  
  
Prue fell to the clutching at her stomach where Malichi had managed to slash her. Leo  
ran to Prue while Piper tried to freeze/blow him up. Failing on both accounts. Unlike  
most demon's he didn't stop to explain, instead he went after Piper.   
  
Piper backed away looking for a weapon anywhere but not seeing anything useful,  
unless she was going to batter him to death with some flowers. Phoebe tried to help  
her by jumping on his back.   
  
Malichi rammed Into the wall, causing Phoebe to lose her grip as she tried to fight off  
the darkness. He kicked her in the head for good measure and smiled at the sound of  
bone cracking.  
  
Prue was healed in time to see this and she was about to go psycho on his ass. "Leo,  
heal her now!"   
  
She delivered a round house kick to his neck followed by a few well placed punches to  
his neck. While he was gagging Prue Tked his sword deep into the wall.   
  
Prue had her back turned to him when she couldn't hold her anger in any longer. She  
started laying into his sorry-excuse-for-a-warlock-ass.   
  
Piper saw Phoebe slowly climbing to her feet and knew they had to vanquish him now,  
She carefully approached Prue and literally had to drag her away. She took a pretty  
good hit to the eye doing so.   
  
Piper tightened her grip on Prue's hand and Latched onto Phoebe's. They started the  
infamous Power of three chant and within minutes Malichi exploded into flames.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Leo asked quickly.  
  
He received three nods.  
  
"I'll make some tea or something." He said, leaving the room. He had learned a lot in  
the last 4 years. One thing was when they needed a sister moment.  
  
Piper turned to face her sisters. They each gasped at the sight of her bruised eye. Prue  
gently put her hand on Piper's face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you." she said sincerely as she called on her power and  
healed the black eye.  
  
Piper let out a half smile, "It was all in a good cause."  
  
Phoebe interrupted her big sisters, "She's not coming back, is she?"   
  
Piper and Prue exchanged looks.   
  
"She would be back now if killing him reversed it." Prue stated sadly.   
  
Tears were streaming down Piper's face, "I can't go through it again. I won't. It hurt so  
much, Prue."   
  
Prue pulled both her sisters into a tight embrace, "I know." Was all she could choke  
out.  
  
"There's a way. I heard of something. I can't let you go through it again. Any of you.  
And I can't leave Paige suffering."   
  
Piper looked at her husband, "How?"   
  
"It involves dark arts, Also a test of some sort. A witch not to far away performed it  
around a year ago. If we can get in touch with her, we can try and get Paige back  
where she belongs." Leo said. He truly felt like a bother to Piper's sisters and he wasn't  
about to let one of them rot in hell. 


	7. New Friends

A/N: hey, so this is the beginning of a small Buffy x-over.Just ignore the fact of lapses in both  
shows universes. If you don't watch buffy (god forbid) then don't worry just do the math. oh  
and since my series started after the fifth halliwell, none of the episodes after that happened  
therefore, no vampire clashes :D  
  
Part 7  
  
I feel far from all I know.   
Feel so far from myself.   
Another day.   
Another town.   
Another state.   
Sometimes I cry about the past.   
All I can do is learn from my mistakes and not make the same ones twice.   
I don't have the strength to do it all alone.   
Thank God I'll never be.  
  
  
"What did they say?" Prue asked the second Leo orbed back from seeing the elders.  
  
"They put Willow, the witch we need, on my 'radar'. But that's all the help they will give us.  
They won't object to anything either." Leo answered.  
  
"Well... I guess that's more than they would normally do. We should orb to... 'Willow' now."  
Phoebe said.  
  
Leo frowned, "I don't want to take you all. Maybe it would be best for me to go alone"  
  
"No. One of us should come with you. You're not the best at explaining yourself." Piper said.  
  
"I'll go then." Prue said.  
  
"No, you should stay with Pheebs. Then you can orb her out if anything happens." Piper told  
Prue.  
  
Neither of them looked happy about it but knew Piper was right. They joined in an embrace,  
"Be careful." Prue warned.   
  
Piper nodded the wrapped her arms around Leo's waist as they orbed out.  
  
******  
  
Sunnydale, Summers Living room.  
  
Piper and Leo looked around not seeing anyone. Piper shrugged at leo then shouted, "Anyone  
home!?"   
  
They heard heel's on the wooden floor and some soft footsteps with them. A small blonde girl  
rushed in followed by a red head.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" The blonde asked in a pissed off voice.  
  
Leo stepped slightly infront of Piper, "I'm sorry to barge in like this but we didn't want to orb  
outside the house incase someone saw. I'm Leo wyatt and this is my wife, Piper."  
  
"That's real nice Leo.I'm Buffy, Buffy the vampire slayer. Now, what the hell is orbing? And  
again what do you want?" She said not easing up on the threatening posture.   
  
Piper stepped out and cleared her throat, "We need to find a witch called, Willow. Leo is  
Whitelighter and orbing is his mode of transport. I'm a witch, well a charmed one. Do you  
know a Willow?" She asked getting as straight to the point as she could.  
  
The red head finally spoke up, "Oh my god, Buffy, the charmed ones are the most powerful  
witches ever. And he is an Angel."  
  
Buffy turned her back to Piper and Leo, "Will, he's cute I''ll give him that but he's no Angel."   
  
Willow laughed under her breath, "No, he IS an angel. Whitelighters are like protectors of  
Witches."  
  
Buffy looked confused then turned to take another look at Leo, "huh. That's pretty cool. So  
do you have wings?" She asked grinning.  
  
Willow hit Buffy on the arm while Piper did the same to Leo for his blushing.   
  
"So you're Willow?" Piper asked seriously.  
  
Willow nodded. "Why are you looking for me?"  
  
"Can we explain this back at our home. It'll be easier." Piper asked.  
  
"She doesn't go anywhere till you tell me what you want from her." Buffy told her.  
  
Piper sighed. She could see the love between both and knew they must be sisters if not best  
friends. "We just fought a warlock ho had the power to bring back past emotions. It causes his  
victims to commit suicide. He got to my baby sister. We vanquished him and thought it mite  
reverse her death but it didn't. Now she's in hell and we will not leave her there. Leo told us  
about you performing the resurrection spell. We ned you to do it again."  
  
Willow turned pale, "I.. I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
Piper's hope was almost completely gone, "Why can't you help us?"  
  
"She said she's sorry but she can't. I'm sorry for your loss but you can't come in here and  
harass her." Buffy said trying to Protect Willow.  
  
Piper looked up from the floor with tears streaming down her face, "Please don't make me  
lose my baby sister, not again." Piper begged. Leo held her hand tighter trying to provide  
some comfort.  
  
Willow's heart went out to the woman. "I'm so sorry but I can't use that kind of magic  
anymore. I... I had a problem and caused the death of a human. Also a piece of me."  
  
"Then help us, tell us how you did it. Please. Don't let a good soul be kept in hell."   
  
Willow's compassionate side took over as she waked up to Piper and took her hand, "We  
used the last urn of Osiris. Demon's attacked and broke it. There's no more none." Willow  
regretted telling her that as she saw the pain and confusion in Piper's eyes explode.   
  
Piper thought she was going to suffocate right there. She couldn't breath but in one huge  
heave she started to weep for her baby sister as she buried her head in Leo's shoulder.  
  
Leo gently held Piper and kissed her head. "Honey, calm down. I can get an urn." Piper slowly  
started to pull herself together.   
  
Willow walked back over to Buffy then looked at Leo, "We used the last urn. There are no  
more."   
  
"I have contacts, and I have ways." Leo said with a smile. "Will you come with us to San  
Francisco?" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked worried, "We're not big on funds right now. Plane tickets could be awkward."  
  
"You don't need any. I can orb us there right now. Are you both coming?"   
  
Willow looked at Buffy with the panicked, 'don't leave me' look. "Yes we are." Buffy  
answered surely.  
  
"Oh! What about Dawnie?"   
  
"She's staying at Kit's this weekend." Buffy replied.   
  
Buffy looked sympathetically at Piper, "Should we wait till she's ok?"   
  
Piper managed to lift her head from Leo's chest and gave them an embarrassed smile, "I'm  
fine. Let's just go."   
  
Leo wrapped his arm around Piper then offered his arm out to Willow and Buffy who took it.  
Ten seconds later they were at the manor.   
  
Willow stumbled but Buffy steadied her. "Whoa, that's some rush."  
  
Leo grinned, "yeah it's pretty cool."  
  
Piper pulled away and walked into the living room where Prue and Phoebe were sitting. Prue  
had her arms around Phoebe and opened one out for Piper. She could tell her sister had been  
crying.  
  
Piper fell into Prue's embrace. "She's here. We have a chance, Prue."  
  
Prue then saw Leo lead in two young woman. One was very confident while the other one  
looked a little shy... worried almost.  
  
"I'm going to get the urn. I'll be back soon." Leo said before orbing out.   
  
Prue carefully got up and put her arm out towards Buffy and Willow. "I'm Prue Halliwell,  
Piper's sister and that's Phoebe, our other sister, over there."  
  
Buffy shook Prue's hand but Willow interrupted, "Unless one of you is a ghost, we've been  
lied to."  
  
An angry look flashed Prue's face until she calmed herself down. "I think you should sit down  
so we can explain. Don't worry you haven't been lied to."  
  
Buffy and Willow sat down in the big armchair while Prue rejoined her sisters on the sofa.   
  
"You seem to know that there are meant to be 3 charmed ones. There was. Piper, Phoebe and  
I for 3 years until I died a year ago-"  
  
"I knew I saw you somewhere before! You used to spend a lot of time with the cute guy and  
the two older woman!" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. I don't remember seeing you."  
  
"Well, you always seemed busy... you wre the most stressed person in heaven thats for sure."   
  
Prue let out a genuine smile.   
  
"Wait, you two were near each other in heaven?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, they keep all the people who were somehow involved in the fight for good together.  
It's like angelic cliques." Buffy answered.  
  
"Well, back to what I was saying. I died a year ago and it was then we found out about Paige,  
our baby sister. She was in danger and given up for adoption at birth. Our mother died soon  
after so we never knew until then. About a 8 weeks ago the brotherhood of the apocalypse  
came after my sisters. The Elders granted me the power of orbing and healing. I came down to  
help them and once we did the elders let me stay. They figured my little sisters needed the  
extra protection."  
  
Piper could see Prue was starting to struggle. "You know what happened. You know where  
she is. And you know why we need your help."  
  
"I can tell you how to perform the ritual but you have to know some things. There's animal  
sacrifice involved. Also when your performing the ritual, you need to be prepared for the tests.  
It involves a lot of pain... A snake coming through your mouth, cuts all all over your body,  
stuff like that." Willow informed them.  
  
"It's ok. I can handle that if it gets Paige back." Prue said.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked up at Prue in shock.  
  
"Prue, who said you're doing it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have to decide rationally who's going to do it." Piper agreed.  
  
Prue put on her resolve face. "Don't argue with me. The only person doing that ritual is me  
and you know it. I'm oldest, I hold responsibility." She told them.  
  
Buffy noticed the connection between them. Prue took charge, as well as responsibility for the  
family. Buffy did the same.   
  
"You need to be sure you know what you're doing. Will brought me back because she  
thought I was in hell but I wasn't." Buffy tried to warn them.  
  
Phoebe spoke up this time. "We know she's not. Suicide is a mortal sin, it wiped out her pass  
to heaven. The elders confirmed it."  
  
Buffy nodded, "looks like we've got work to do then." 


	8. Bambi Masacre muah!

AN: Sorry its been so long. I'll have more up asap but that could b a while. Bear with  
this chapter, it'll b better next time i promise. KT, Kirds and anon who keeps me in  
check to post more thanks cause u make my days so much better lol.  
  
Part 8  
  
Prue and Buffy orbed into a tranquil field. Prue couldn't be more thankful Buffy was one  
for jumping straight in. She just wanted to get this over and done with so she could get  
back to her sisters.   
  
"Can you see bambi?" Buffy asked as she continued to search the field.   
  
Prue let out a small smile, "that's cruel." She then spotted something out of the corner  
of her eye. She used her power to bring it towards Buffy. "Are you sure you can do  
this?" She checked.  
  
"Yeah, being the vampire slayer for over 6 years kinda takes away the squeamish  
thing." She said as she prepared the knife.  
  
"Isn't it only vampire's you're used to..." She made a staking motion, "... you know  
killing?"   
  
Buffy let out a laugh, "no. Vampire, demons, evil witches, evil mortals, gods from the  
hell dimension, robots..." She trailed off.  
  
Prue snorted, "wow. That's worse than us."  
  
"Being a force of good is so not easy. Do you want to get started?"   
  
"Yeah." Prue said as she kneeled down on the grass and brought out a jar. She poured  
some liquid out of the jar. "Adonai, Helomi, Pine. The gods do command thee from thy  
majesty. O Mappa Laman, Adonai, Helomi. Come forward, blessed one. Know your  
calling."   
  
The fawn relaxed in Buffy's hold. Prue nodded to her and Buffy's raised the athame and  
quickly slaughtered the fawn.  
  
"Accept our humble gratitude for your offering. In death ... you give life. May you find  
wings to the kingdom." Prue finished.  
  
*****  
  
Piper watched as the blue orbs formed her big sister and a new found friend.   
  
"How did it go?" She asked.  
  
Prue held up he jar, "as good as it could."  
  
Buffy held up her blood stained hands, "Anywhere I go clean up?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe stepped forward, "I'll show you where the bathroom is." She said as they  
walked upstairs.  
  
Prue joined Piper and Willow in the living room. Willow was writing something down in a  
notebook, with a very concentrated look on her face.  
  
Prue looked at Piper and nodded towards Willow.  
  
"It's the spell you'll need." Willow said without looking up from the paper infront of her.  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow at Prue.  
  
Prue just shrugged.  
  
Willow looked up at them. "Ok, this is the entire spell and what to do and what will  
probably happen. You're brave doing this, but don't let the tests scare you. They don't  
hurt for that long plus you'll pass out." She smiled slightly.  
  
Prue gave a smile back while Piper looked even more worried than before.  
  
"Thank you, Willow. But I'll go through anything I have to, to get her back. Knowing  
you've been there does give me some hope though."  
  
Prue was slightly surprised when Willow got up and hugged her.  
  
Reliving that spell... that night, It brought back so much for her. All she could think  
was how much she wanted to go and perform that same ritual to bring back Tara. But  
she couldn't... She loved her to much to rip her out of heaven. There was no doubt  
that's where she was.  
  
Buffy walked in and saw the embrace. She thought nothing of it till she saw Willow's  
eyes. Pain. It was something she was too used to with her friends. She walked over and  
stood next to Willow, "You ok?"  
  
Willow gave a small smile, "yeah." Looking to the sisters she said, "I'm sorry I can't do  
more."  
  
Phoebe reached out and touched her arm, "you've done so much for us. Thank you.  
Whatever's hurting you, it'll get easier."  
  
"I hope so." Willow agreed. "You'll call us as soon as you theres any news, right?"   
  
"Yeah, as soon as we've got a minute." Piper assured.  
  
Buffy decided now was the best time to fill them in on how Paige would probably be  
feeling. "If the ritual works... She's going to be scared and confused. I know I came  
from heaven and I was completely disorientated, god knows what it will be like for her."  
  
"We'll all be here for her as well as Glenn and Leo, as long as she needs us." Prue said.  
  
Buffy smiled. She still felt like she had so much in common with Prue. They were both  
so determined.  
  
After a short goodbye, filled with good lucks, Leo came and took the slayer and witch  
home to Sunnydale. 


	9. eeeek

Part 9  
  
Everything Is Turning Out So Dark  
  
  
  
Midnight... Complete Darkness... Two dim candles made only silhouettes visible.  
  
The original charmed ones were surrounded by tombstones of the dead - not an experience  
they were loving.   
  
They formed a semi circle around their baby sister's headstone. Prue sat directly opposite.   
  
Taking out the small jar that held the fawn's (bambi) blood she poured it into the urn of Osiris.   
  
"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us." She said trying not to let her fear be  
heard.  
Prue dipped her fingers into the urn and marked her forehead and both cheeks with the blood.   
  
"Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." She continued.  
  
She poured the contents of the urn onto the earth.   
"Accept our offering. Know our prayer."   
Suddenly she jerked backward, panting, and her arms out at her sides. Deep ugly gashes  
appeared on her arms.   
Piper and Phoebe literally had to hold themself's back from reaching out to Prue. They had  
been warned this would happen. Warned that they shouldn't interfere.  
  
"Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over." Prue said in a surprisingly  
loud voice.   
  
Prue couldn't hold back her whimpers as the blood ran down her arms. She could feel  
something inside her. Something that wasn't right and she unfortunately knew what was  
coming.   
  
The shape slowly and painfully made its way up her body until Piper and Phoebe could see it  
at her throat.  
  
"Osiris, let her cross over!" Prue yelled but the last word turned into more of a scream.  
  
She began to gag as she lurched over.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged worried looks of concern over there sister who was obviously in  
a lot of pain.  
  
Prue told herself over and over it was a test, it'd be over soon and everything would b right.  
Then the snake began to slither out of her mouth and that thought didn't quite cut it.   
  
Piper and Phoebe meanwhile couldn't help the escaped 'oh my gods' they had never seen  
anything so disturbing.   
  
As the snake made it out fully Prue coughed and didn't dare move. Her fingers were still dug  
into the soft earth.  
  
They all held their breath in horror as a bright orange light surrounded Prue. Looking up to  
the night sky she again shouted, "Osiris, release her!"  
  
Prue continued to pant as the now Red light around her seemed to fade until it disappeared.  
  
Piper watched as Prue passed out from the exhaustion.   
  
Phoebe rushed forward and checked Prue for a pulse. She sighed with relief to find the slightly  
fast but normal beat against her fingers.   
  
Piper looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, "how do we know it worked?"   
  
Phoebe looked equally as flustered, "I don't know. I-I don't know." She stuttered.  
  
As if on cue an erratic thudding started. It was closely followed by panicked screams.   
  
It took a few seconds to realise it was coming from below them.  
  
"Oh god! Oh God!" Piper said as she looked between Phoebe and the grass. 


	10. uhhhh thats for u KT

AN: KT another AN just for you :P i think u earn them with ur massive and very  
entertaining reviews. Everyone else. Thanks. I'll hav more as soon as I can. David Newton: yes, the last urn of osiris was destroyed by demons in barginning pt1 but if u read it more closely Willow brought that up but Leo had contacts and plus in the charmedverse its easier to time/dimension travel. Therefore u can decide what he done but in my mind he went back somewhere to get one. lol. may b crap but hey my fic rite? hope that helps ur confusion.  
  
Part 10  
  
Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this: It's living  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal by living  
  
  
"Piper, we have to get her out of there!" Phoebe shouted in her panicked state.   
  
Piper rubbed her forehead anxiously, "how?!? We need spades, we need SOMETHING!"  
  
Before Piper could say anything more Blue orbs formed in front of Paige's headstone.  
  
The middle Halliwells gasped at the sight of the youngest lying on her back looking  
mortified and breathing heavily.  
  
Piper instinctively ran forward and pulled Paige into a tight embrace.  
  
Phoebe stood beside a still unconscious Prue and watched as Paige roughly shoved  
Piper away and stumbled to her feet. She was backing away from them, like they would  
hurt her.   
  
Phoebe approached her slowly, "It's ok, you're safe now. We're not going to hurt you  
honey."  
  
Paige continued to back away.   
  
The closer Phoebe got the greater the fear in the pit of her stomach grew. There was  
something wrong. Something very very wrong.  
  
There was something missing in Paige's eyes. The lights were on and someone was  
home but that someone wasn't who should be there. Pain and Confusion seemed to live  
there now.  
  
As Phoebe closed in on Paige further she orbed out. Phoebe let out an anguished grunt.  
  
"LEO!" Piper shouted as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
Leo who had been waiting not so patiently for news was there before Piper could even  
finish his name. "Did it work?"   
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Leo got worried as he took in Piper's face.   
  
"Heal Prue and then orb to Paige, find her and bring her home. If she won't go then...  
Just bring her home." she ordered.  
  
Leo was about to question her but saw the look in Piper's eye and knew there was know  
time.   
  
He kneeled down and placed his hands over Prue. Although it was exhaustion she  
passed out from he could heal her enough as it was supernaturally brought on.  
  
As Prue groaned and began to open her eyes he orbed out in search of Paige.  
  
Piper and Phoebe gently helped Prue up.  
  
"Paige?" Prue asked as she looked around.   
  
Piper and Phoebe shared a dreaded look.  
  
"It worked, she's back..." Piper trailed off.  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
"She orbed out. I think she was still disorientated."   
  
Prue frowned deeply. "We have to find her then."   
  
"I sent Leo to get her and bring her home."  
  
Prue nodded, "Ok. We need to go to the manor then." She said as she held Piper and  
Phoebe's hand's tight and orbed them all home.  
  
*******  
  
Leo formed and looked around. He was at the bridge. That immediately worried him.  
Then he saw his sister-in-law which only raised his worry.   
  
"Paige?" He asked softly.  
  
Paige spun around and let out a shocked squeal. She instantly backed away from Leo.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Paige do you know who I am?" He said as he took a step  
back so Paige wouldn't end up where she started.   
  
Paige looked around looking for a way out. She could see something she hadn't seen in  
hundreds of years-good. But she couldn't believe it. They would always trick her.  
Always.   
  
Leo quickly held out his hand and blew magical dust in Paige's face. He then rushed  
forward to catch her before she hit the concrete.   
  
*******  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all pacing or chewing nails off as Leo orbed in holding an  
unconscious Paige in his arm's.   
  
Prue felt her heart stop as she got up and let Leo put her baby sister down on the sofa.   
  
"What happened?" She said sharply.   
  
"I used a kind of magical dust to knock her out. She.. There's something not right. I  
found her at the bridge again." He explained.  
  
Prue carefully moved the hair out of Paige's face then clutched her hand.  
  
Phoebe swallowed the huge lump in her throat, "She's not Paige." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't say that! She'll be fine, it's just a big change!" Piper shouted.   
  
Leo cleared his throat. "She's on the brink of sanity." 


	11. ooooo

Part 11  
  
  
[This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad  
You're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care]  
  
  
  
Piper sat with Paige's head on her lap. Her other 2 sisters were searching for  
something, anything to help Paige.  
  
As she sat there silently praying, Paige started to come round. The lost look on her face  
made Piper's heart tighten.   
  
"Hey Squit." She whispered hoping Paige wouldn't freak out like before.  
  
Paige didn't know if she could believe. They'd done this before. Played tricks in her  
head. Made her feel safe, like she was free only to ruin somehow. But there was  
something different. She could almost remember. She'd struggled for so long to  
remember.  
  
"P-Pipe."   
  
Hearing the frightened voice made Prue and Phoebe look up from their books. Neither  
dared move in fear of startling the youngest.   
  
Piper couldn't stop a stray tear from streaming down her face. "Yeah, honey. You're  
home now." She said reassuringly.  
  
Paige almost didn't recognise the emotional pain in someone else. "Home? Too long,  
has to be gone. Piper. How long?" She rambled.  
  
Every word sounded alien when Paige said it. The magnitude of what Paige must have  
went through hit them. She must have been there longer than any of them could  
imagine. So long that she barely remembered them, this world, its language.  
  
"Shh, It's real. You're safe, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Piper said trying  
to keep her voice from breaking with emotion.  
  
Paige shook her head as unshed tears began to stream down her face. "I don't want to  
go back, don't want to be alone again."  
  
Piper laid a gently kiss on Paige's forehead then took to stroking her hair in a calming  
motion. "We're all here, you aren't going anywhere. I promise."   
  
Paige rolled onto her side and curled herself in a ball, all the while repeating 'don't want  
to go back' through her tears.  
  
Piper barely held back her sobs as she saw the distant look in Paige's eyes.  
  
"She's gone again." She said to Prue and Phoebe.   
  
All three wore a look of utter despair.   
  
Phoebe spoke up through the awkward silence. "We have to write a spell to... erase her  
memory."  
  
"You're right. We could cross it with the spell I used to help Maggie. You know the  
unlucky woman?" She suggested.   
  
Phoebe nodded, "That sounds like it'd work. Anything to add, Piper?"   
  
Piper was to lost in thought as she watched Paige. Each second her heart broke into  
another piece. She began searching through her memories. Finding out about Paige,  
saving her from the source, freaking out when she 'borrowed' the book, reversing her  
boob trouble... That was it. Paige had used that spell to erase so much damage, why  
wouldn't it work for her?  
  
"Piper??" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"The spell Paige used all the time when we first found her. That'll work, it has too." She  
said putting the pain that filled her to the side.  
  
Prue and Phoebe shared a look each agreeing it was worth a try.   
  
"Ok. Here it is." Phoebe said as she put the book open infront of her and took Prue's  
hand. Piper gently got up trying not to disturb Paige, then joined hands with Phoebe.  
  
"Let the object of objection  
Become but a dream  
As I cause the seen to be unseen" They said in unison.   
  
Each of them waited from some sign from Paige, their panic level increasing as she  
didn't move. Only her unsteady breathing let them see she was alive. 


	12. du du dula du boom!

AN: Ok, this is the last part but dont get to excited i'll b bak sooon enough. Anyway  
thanks for reviewing and let me no what u all think of this part. KT, Kirds, u lil scotlums  
u! I'm really tired and stuff so I'm not gonna give a speech but just hav an AN.  
  
AN: woop KT and Kirds! (Plus everyone else who reviewed.)  
  
Part 12   
  
  
And we say goodbye and go underground   
Or up towards the sky   
Up in smoke burnt down to size   
At least we're still friends, at least we're still alive   
  
  
Paige felt her mind empty. It was one of the strangest floating feelings. Her jumbled  
mind seemed to straighten out. Soon everything came back into focus. The bar, the  
drinks, the bridge.  
  
''Oh god, what did I do? Please don''t let it be real.'' she thought as she opened her  
eyes. Seeing the back of the sofa she spun round and saw her sister watching her,  
waiting for something. ""I''m so glad to see you. I just had the most real nightmare.""  
She said shakily.   
  
Her sisters just continued to stare at her. Taking in the BOS and their highly emotional  
vibes her heart sank. ""It wasn''t a dream, was it?"" She asked looking at the floor.  
  
The next thing she felt was arm''''s encircling her, followed by another pair and  
another.   
  
Each sister held onto the other 3 in fear of them ever leaving. It was just unfortunate  
they faced that fear multiple times a week.   
  
Paige cried into her big sisters shoulders in pain of actually committing suicide and her  
elder sisters cried in pain of losing her.   
  
""I''m so sorry"" She whispered.  
  
Prue pulled back and took Paige''s face in her hands, ""It wasn''t you. It was a warlock  
overpowering your emotions, you hear?"" She said sternly.  
  
Paige''s shocked face crumbled as she dissolved to tears again. Prue kissed her head  
and hugged her again.   
  
After some time Paige pulled back to look at her oldest sisters, ""Where''s Glenn?!""   
  
""We sent him to P3. We...we didn''t want him to get hurt."" Phoebe explained.  
  
""I have to go see him."" She said still as panicked when something dawned on her,  
""How am I back??""  
  
""We... well we brought you back."" Prue answered simply.  
  
Paige''s jaw almost hit the floor, ""How? We can''t bring people back. You already  
searched for everything when Prue died."" she said motioning to the eldest.   
  
""It wasn''t the same. We took different measure''s. We couldn''t leave you there!""  
Piper exclaimed.  
  
Paige''s frown grew deep. ""Leave me wh.. Oh god. Oh no."" She said putting her hand  
to her head.   
  
Her older sisters all wore sullen faces.  
  
""How? Why? Why don''t I remember?""   
  
""Taking your own life means Hell. When we brought you back... you weren''t you. We  
had to erase your memory."" Prue told her.   
  
Paige didn''t know whether to be pleased or feel violated.   
  
Piper was first to step forward, putting her hand on Paige''s arm. ""You ok?""  
  
Paige slowly nodded. ""I just need to see Glenn.""   
  
""We''ll be here when you''re ready."" Prue said for them all.  
  
Paige gave a small smile before orbing out.   
  
*********  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat in their alcove of P3 watching the bouncing club as  
the sound of Alkaline Trio''s acoustic set beamed from the stage. They watched as Leo  
and Glenn had made a bee line for the front of the crowd. Possible one of the most  
amusing things they''d seen in a couple of weeks.   
  
As they finished playing Radio Paige broke the silence. ""P3 is really packed tonight, Piper.""  
  
Piper smiled, ""yeah. There''s not much wrong with this club. Except one thing.""   
  
""What?""   
  
""It''s not complete."" she answered.  
  
""Stop being so cryptic!"" Paige said.  
  
""Paige, you remember when you woke up from the coma in the hospital?""   
  
Paige nodded not sure where this was going.  
  
""Wel, I said something things and I realised I didn''t stay true to one of them. I said  
you''d finally get your share in this club. So here it is."" Piper pulled out an official  
paper that had Paige as 25% owner of the club.   
  
Prue and Phoebe grinned like little kids, ""yay!"" They said clapping.   
  
Paige was astonished, ""I can''t believe you done this. Thank you so much."" She said  
before hugging Piper.  
  
She looked over the paper again. ""I hate to ruin the moment but the name is wrong.  
It''s got P4" She pointed out.  
  
Piper couldn''t help her own grin, ""it''s no mistake. There is no power of three and  
there are no 3 sisters."" she said bluntly. ""There are however, 4 sisters and the power  
of 4.""  
  
Tears began to pour from Paige''s eyes. Finally she wasn''t in two minds over where she  
belonged. Her sisters weren''t half sisters, they were flesh and blood and nothing could  
change that.   
  
A group hug soon formed around Paige. Everything was as it should be in the  
Halliwell/Wyatt/Matthews world. 


End file.
